His Assistant
by Serenity200571
Summary: Nick is 22 years old, has worked with Mark for almost 14 months. Mark is 44, aches to have his assistant, yet thinks she would call him a sick pervert, All changes when he reads her diary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Will be completing other stories soon, just thought I'd put this one out. **

Rushing around the corridors of the hotel, Nick had five minutes if she was lucky before the obnoxious bastard called her, get this, do that, what was she a fucking skivvy, yeah to him she bloody was. What was it he had demanded cold water, cold fucking water!, hadn't she put that in his fridge for him earlier, sure had but, it wasn't cold enough for Mr Dick head. Next time she would order it from the fucking arctic complete with ice and polar bears. Rushing into the restaurant, a floor down, she shouted hi to John and Glenn.

"Nick wait honey I need to…."

"Glenn I can't. Mr dick head has given his orders and if I'm not back" there went her damn phone what the hell was it with the man, didn't he know it was a Pay per view and it was busy all around the hotel. No of course he didn't, he came in on his damn Harley, parked it up and got VIP treatment so he didn't get to see the little minions, running around ensuring everything was in place for all the wrestlers.

"WHAT" she roared in the phone too pissed to care, how she talked to him.

"You have 3 minutes and counting" he hung up, slamming it back in to her pocket, she located his damn water, Oh yes this was cold, if he wasn't careful she would pour the whole lot down his back.

"Glenn you really need to sort your brother out, he is a fucking pain in my ass since I started with him, I'm meant to be his personal assistant, not his damn whipping boy. What the hell is wrong with him"

"Give it him back baby, the only way to deal with his moods, is to throw it back at him"

Nick wanted to, oh how she wanted to, but she wasn't like that, saying that, the man drove her up the wall. At 22 years old, and fresh from university, she wasn't use to men like Mark, all bark. Her dreams at night were filled with him, he was hot with a capital H, most men her age left her cold, but not Mark. He was a lot older than her, almost double her age, didn't look it. He had kept himself fit over this years, with his career as The Undertaker, still did. She would actually sneak in and watch him warm up with the others, his movements, his muscle tone, his body all turned her on. Don't even get her started on the emerald eyes, the cheeky smirk he had when he got an evil thought, or the smile he would show his fans outside the ring. His accent had her wet and aching, yes Mark Calaway was one sexy package all rolled into one, and she loved him, all of him, good and bad. Had for the last year.

She knew that he would never see her as anything different then a child. Ok she was small, god hadn't given her the height, but at 5 feet , she wouldn't complain, all good things came in little packages, or so her mum told her. He had been more than ample with her breasts, she hated them, with being slim and petite, they just didn't go, yet they would be perfect to fit in Mark hand's , how she ached for him to just hold them, caress them with his fingers, his mouth and his tongue. Enough she had to get back to him, before he yelled at her again!.

Glenn smiled looking up from his seat, Nick didn't realise that his brother, was damn jealous, he hated her being out of his sight for five minutes, bothered him that some damn wrestler would whip her off her feet and take her from him. The one thing Glenn knew about his brother Mark was, he was in love with this little imp, had been the minute he laid eyes on her. He just wished his brother had the guts to do something about it, before he pushed her away for good. He liked Nick , she would be good for him, but all Mark thought was she would see him as a dirty old man, a pervert.

Giving Glenn and John a hug she ran back to the room, praying he was in a better mood than before, if he continued she might show him her temper, the one good thing ,that came with having red hair, Oh yes she could give as good as she got, should she be pushed too hard. Getting back to the hotel room with a second to spare, she slammed the door shut behind her.

"Here Mr Calaway"

"Nick we have worked together now for almost 14 months. Isn't it about time you started to call me Mark?. Do we have a problem with that?"

"No Mr Cal,, Mark" she corrected, handing him the water.

It felt strange to call him Mark, she dreamt of calling him that, lying beneath him , whispering his name as he kissed her neck, breasts, and drove his cock deep inside her welcoming pussy. For the last year her secret fantasy's had all stared Mark Calaway, her and a bed, ok there had been other pieces of furniture in, but the main one was him dominating, demanding her to please him. Shit she needed to be careful, her pussy felt swollen , throbbing, she burned for something, only this man could put her fire out.

"Are you happy working with me Nick" he asked, as he removed a book from his bag, Throwing it on the table between them , the sound echoed Nick's heartbeat. Fuck she should have burned it, not carried it around in her bag, like a lovesick puppy. Oh god please don't let him have read it, she would die if her had. Her face was going red, embarrassed that something so private was out on full display.

"Mr Calaway I.."

"My name is Mark, Nick. Now answer my fucking question. Are you happy working with me?"

"I love working with you" she said honestly. It was the only way she could see him, be close to him, she was pathetic, she knew this.

"But working with me isn't all you want is it?"

Nick moved from the door, no longer caring about her job or her dignity.

"I never meant for you to see my dairy, I will ask Vince to move me to Glenn or John" Looking up at him, seeing his face, oh god no,

"You want me to resign from WWE don't you?" oh shit what was she to do, her house, her job, tears threatened to escape as she slowly walked to the door. She had to get out of this room fast, otherwise she would break. Her hand hadn't even touched the doorknob before his palm smacked against the wood directly above her head. She could feel his big body behind her, the breath of his shoulders dwarfing her, which wasn't too difficult.

"Nick, do not even think of walking out that door, little one , not without a fucking explanation"

Nick, turned around slowly, to fae him towering over her, she could see the vein in his neck throbbing, all proof of how pissed of his was. In her little twisted mind, it turned her on, it didn't help he was dressed as he was in every dirty little fantasy she had about him. With his tight blue jeans, to his sleeveless black shirt, which showed off his tattoos and his bikers chain around his neck. Yes as she said before one sexy package. He ran his fingers through his auburn hair, green eyes flashing daggers beneath his eyebrows.

"An explanation for what, sir?" she asked challengingly.

Gritting his teeth, Mark fought to keep his anger in check. When she made a beeline for the door, panic had set in. He knew from the minute he had placed the book on the table, he was never letting her go. The fact that she was blushing, showed she was devastated to have been found out. That wasn't what had swayed his decision to push her. He had wanted her for so long but fear had kept him for pursuing her. Opening that diary, reading her deepest thoughts, her sexual fantasies of his quiet, mild mannered, very young assistant, had sent his libido into overdrive.

"There will be no firing, or leaving, I value you for what you do, professionally, yet your diary is hardly that is it Nick. You are a very dirty, naughty girl ,little one"

"This isn't funny" she said.

"I don't appreciate you teasing me this way, It's humiliating"

"More humiliating than your dirty little fantasy of me spanking your ass"

Nick wanted to escape, she ducked her head, anything to avoid his eyes.

"I will submit my resignation to Vince on Monday morning. I've enjoyed working here and I have learned a lot from working with you this past year, but I think it is time I moved on"

Moved to places that didn't have her aching and wet at the end of each day, lusting for a man she couldn't have, now totally humiliated because he was aware of her feelings. It hurt more and more each day coming to work to look at a man she wanted more than anything to take her virginity, to be her lover, yet she could never have him.

Mark racked a hand through his hair. Nick Laylor was the most efficient fucking assistant he had ever had. His work schedule ran smoothly, yet it had been uncomfortable at times, watching her ass wriggle when she walked in front of him. Seeing her beautiful breasts, when he glanced down her top, as she helped him tape his hands. Oh, dear god don't get him started when she picked something up from the floor, hell he wanted to rip her clothes off and fuck her hard. It had gotten more difficult sneaking into the showers or toilets at the arena to jack himself off. Hell it was getting to twice a day now, he had to , not wanting her to slap him with a sexual harassment suit, if he didn't she would get fucked and hard. He had been able to keep it under control, even the hot, wet dreams that had him waking up in the middle of the night, with a raging hard on and aching balls. All his body had wanted to do, was go in the next room, climb into bed with her and take her for his. But now knowing she felt the same way, there was no going back.


	2. Chapter 2

I won't accept it. I refuse to let you walk away, but everything else you suggested in this naughty book of yours Nick, I'll take that and more"

Panic hit her then "What are you talking about?"

He growled. He felt the sound work its way up from his gut as he pressed her firmly against the door.

"The part where you talk about how much you want me…. How you dream of me taking your virginity, of me fucking you roughly over my bed and making you mine. Oh yes little girl, I will take all of that and then some"

Her face flamed.

"I never meant for you to see that. I know that I am too young for you, but I thought if I just—I wrote it thinking that if I read it then destroyed it then all would be ok, but then I couldn't … and once I started writing. I couldn't stop" fuck he was so close she could smell his cologne feel the heat from his body.

In his anger he had moved closer and closer. And now each time she breathed her breasts almost touched his chest.

"I don't want your pity, I can't stand it! please let me go, leave me be"

Tears in her eyes she was unable to look at him. ducking her head she attempted to move past him. Mark stepped closer, pinning her to the wall, as his large hands touched her face, gently wiping her tears, all Nick wanted to do was crawl into a deep hole and die.

"Yes darlin I thought you were too young for me, that you would think I was some kind of pervert" His voice was rough, how he ached to just fuck her where she stood. His hands moved into her hair.

"You can walk away from to job if you want, but I I'll be damned if I let you walk away from me"

Looking up into his emerald eyes, she noticed they were darkening, the expression on his face was unlike anything she had seen. His eyes bored down into her, he looked feral, predatory and fuckable. The thoughts had just entered her mind as his lips crashed down on hers. He wasn't gentle, he couldn't be. Claiming her mouth, his lips marked her as his, just like he wanted to do to her body. His tongue swept across her mouth, sliding sensually between them , Nick moaned with the pleasure of finally feeling his lips on hers. Liquid pooled at her core dampening her panties, making her body burn for him. It was all she could do not so press herself against him and hump him like a horny teenager.

"Mr Calawa"

"Mark" he corrected his lips caressing along the delicate line of her jaw as his tongue found the pulse beating below it. "My name is Mark darlin"

"I can't call you by your first name. This is…. No you don't have to do this. You don't want me"

Pressing her firmly against the wall, his body pressed along hers, he slid his hands along her backside, tugging her forward until she felt the raging proof. His thick hard cock , pressing against her pussy through her shorts, a small moan escaped her lips.

"Does this feel like pity. Nick?"

Feeling dazed her lips still damp and swollen from his kisses "No"

"Do you know I jack off twice a day in the bathroom, thinking about you, imaging how it would feel to have your sweet lips wrapped around my cock, sucking me deep" Hearing her gasp, his hands moved to her t-shirt skimming under it, feeling her soft skin.

"I imagine sinking inside you, taking you, marking you as mine" pulling her t-shirt over her head he threw it on the floor. His hands gently cupping her breasts feeling their weight, he licked his lips.

"I think about bending you over the edge of my bed. taking you from behind, about all those things you mentioned in you diary. I think about it all, so don't you dare fucking tell me I don't want you"

Feeling brazen happy in the knowledge he actually wanted her as much as she wanted him Nick had to push

"Then what the hell are you waiting for"

It was all the encouragement he needed, shoving her shorts down, he pressed his hand against her thigh, covering her pussy and the damp lace hiding her folds. His fingers pushed past the small piece of fabric and parted her slick folds. His callused pad of his thumb brushed against the bud of her clit, Nick couldn't stop the moan escaping from deep in her throat.

"Yes" he said as his lips kissed along her throat.

"Tell me darling what you like, Scream it for me"

He pushed in deeper, two fingers penetrating the tightness of her pussy while his thumb caressed her clit a little harder. The sensations overwhelmed her, it was so good, so fucking good, that she couldn't get her breath. He dipped his head, his hot mouth burning a trail over her breasts until his lips closed over a hardened nipple through the lace of her bra. She screamed his name, her hands gripping his hair.

"So wet" Mark moaned as the heat of her cunt burnt him. His fingers slid easily inside her, her whole body ached for this man, craved his touch, she was ready more than ready for him, to take it to the next level. It wasn't enough, what he was doing, he wanted her more than ready, it was her first time and he would make damn sure she didn't regret it. He wanted her begging for him. Dropping to his knees, he pressed his face against her, inhaling her smell. Moving the lace aside he took in her shaven pussy, parting her tender folds, he could see the small hooded bud of her clit. A gentle flick of his tongue over her sensitive flesh had her shuddering, her hands gripping his hair tighter, her control slowly going. Another pass of his long tongue, firmer, she arched her back, as her first orgasm ripped through her body.

The sound of her pleasure, and the look of her face was all he needed, he ate her pussy , like a man starving for it. With his lips, teeth and tongue, he explored every inch of her sex, shaking against him, she arched her hips, closer to his mouth, loving how he made her feel. Her thighs were turning to jelly no longer capable of holding her up, Mark took pity on her, and closed his lips over the small bud and sucked it between his lips, as he plunged two fingers into her soaking pussy. First two, then three, stretching her, he couldn't help think how good it would be to sink his throbbing cock into her heat.

Bucking against his lips, her clit pulsing she came again, her juices pouring down he legs. He savoured every quiver, as she held him and called his name. One last flick of his tongue, he drank his fill, ensuring every last drop was his, slowly rising to his feet he kissed her, letting her taste herself.

"So good darlin, so fucking good, I have never tasted pussy that sweet"

Nick was shaking the strength of her orgasms had shocked her, yet she wanted more. The need to be claimed by him, to feel his hot cock inside her, was making her wet again.

"Mark please"

"Please what? What do you want Nick?"

Never had she said such things, to a man in her life, but she could with Mark

"I need you to fuck me!, Please fuck me "

Mark smiled, kissing her neck. "You are such a bad girl, Nick. I had no idea how dirty that mouth of yours was. Do you need a spanking?"

Oh god the very idea had her pussy throbbing. She had never been spanked before, had never done anything but fantasize about him doing it to her, about his large hands slapping against her bare, ass. Yet the teasing note is his voice, the challenge that she heard, made her want to say yes. She could only nod her head in agreement.

It took all the strength Mark had to step away from her, his cock was throbbing, his balls ached with the need to just bury himself in her warmth.

"Take off the rest of your clothes Nick" he ordered her, as he shoved his hands in his pockets, so that he didn't just rip her clothes off, The shimmy of her hips as she moved her thing down her legs, was torture for him. When she took her bra off, his breath left his body, he wanted nothing more than to cup them in his hands, and suck of them for months.

"Nick you have no fucking idea how sexy you are"

Standing there before hi, her body bared for his gaze, she felt sexy for the first time in her young life, seeing the desire in his eyes, turned her on.

"Darlin you have naughty thoughts, but you are so wonderfully obedient" he reached out to stroke her nipples, with his fingers, Her shivering response made his cock throb.

"Walk for me to the bed" Fighting back her shame, she walked as he asked. Feeling his eyes on her, when she reached the bed, she didn't turn. But did ,look over her shoulder at him.

"Eyes forward little one, hands flat on the bed" he encouraged as he walked up behind her. His fingers skimming over her back, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin.

"So soft baby, perfect, Spread your legs wider apart for me"

Nick moved, allowing his hands to guide her. Her ass was thrust back against him, her thighs parted and her upper body leaning over the bed. Mark moved his hands over her ass, Nick shivered in anticipation. The first stinging blow had her gasping, her ass stung, she could feel the heat of his handprint he had left on her smooth skin, compared to the coolness of the room. The second one landed on her other cheek, creating a matching heat. The flood of moisture between her thighs should have embarrassed her, but when she stroked the folds and mumbled his approval, she could hide her moan.

"You wanted me to fuck you darlin, You're so ready for me… hot, wet, aching for my cock, Tell me" he said pressing his rigid length against the cleft of her bottom, Another stinging slap landed against each cheek. She was so young, so innocent , hell it would be so damn easy to teach her the games he loved to play. She was his, no going back now, he would never let her go.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n Thank you all for your wonderful support on this short story, glad you enjoyed it. I may do another story with these two unsure at the moment.**

Other than the words she had secretly scribbled in her diary, Nick had never uttered a filthy word aloud. But Mark being Mark that was what he needed to hear and she felt free to say what the hell came into her mind.

"I want your cock inside me, I want to feel you sliding it deep inside me. I want you to make me cum Mark, make me soar over the edge. Come apart in your arms"

Mark loved what she said, his little girl would get it soon, he smacked each cheek again, loving the redness on her pale skin. Reaching for his fly, he opened his jeans and his cock spank free, hot and hard. He was so painfully aroused by her that pre-cum was glistening on its throbbing end. Pressing her down onto the bed, her large breasts crushed against the soft covers, he pressed his cock against the slick folds of her sex, nudging between them.

"Oh god please Mark"

Mark didn't want to go slow, he ached to ram into her, take what belonged to him, but it was still new to her. The way she quivered, beneath him, the way she arched her back, all begged him to fill her to the hilt. With a flex of his hips, he thrust his length into her, savouring the harsh scream that erupted from her. The heat surrounding him was wonderful, feeling her barrier break, he felt her pain as if it was his own, he moved slowly going deeper. Her damp folds clutching him, milking his cock, squeezing him tight. Withdrawing again, he thrust in deep and hard, his balls slapping against her clit.

Nick could feel Mark's fingers digging into her hip, gripping her tightly as he pounded into her again and again. He felt so big, she was packed to the hilt, her thighs trembled beneath him, her soft moans and cries escalated to harsh scream's . Mark felt his balls tighten painfully and he knew he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Come for me, darling, I want to feel you coming around me"

He thrust again and she shattered beneath him. Her body tensed and then trembled from head to toe. She rested her forehead against the bed and sobbed his name. It pushed him and he erupted inside her, gushing hot cum deep within in. Never had he cum so hard, so much. He pressed his face against her soft skin of her back, feeling the dampness from their love making, and it was love making not fucking, he loved this little girl so much. Kissing her spine he tasted the salt of her sweat and wanted more.

"Still thinking of walking darlin" he asked softly.

Nick smiled, as if she could walk away from this, from him "I'm thinking I should have let you read my diary a long time ago"

The smack he delivered to her ass was more playful than anything else, but still, it ignited the heat between them. Nick shivered, her pussy fluttering around his recently spent cock, he stirred within in her.

"Minx, fuck I want you again darlin, I'm 44 years old baby girl and you've got my cock acting like it belongs to a man half my age" pulling her up, pressing her against his chest, he cupped her breasts in his hands, flicking her nipples. Her body was so sensitive, Nick's body was still trembling in the aftermath of the brilliant climaxes he had given her, turning her head she sought his lips, their tongues tangling in an intimate battle, not so different from the rough coupling that had just left them both so shaken.

"That's good isn't it"

He laughed, deep "Only if I survive it, but I think we will take it slow now little one" Moving her gently down on the bed he stripped himself off his clothes. Her eyes growing wide taking in his tattoos, his toned body, she had seen him shirtless before, but nothing prepared her for this. He was beautiful, if you could call a man his size and age beautiful. A light sprinkling of auburn hair on his chest, she never noticed that in the ring, but then he was mainly covered up. Wow he wanted her bad, his thick shaft was nestled between his thick thighs, she knew he was large, she had felt it when he moved inside her, but that was just enormous. He hardened beneath her gaze, growing even thicker and longer.

Rather than coming down on her and taking her hard, as she expected, he moved to the end of the bed. His hands firm on her legs, his thumbs pressed into the arch of her foot, massaging it, she wanted to melt into his touch

"You should take that up as a second job Mark that feels wonderful" When his mouth pressed against the arch, his teeth scraping over the sensitive skin, the feelings stole through her body, starting at her legs and through her thighs, straight to her core.

"You liked that didn't you darlin?" smiling down at her, she looked so beautiful.

"Wow, I never knew how good that was incredible"

"Just wait" he promised as his tongue was moving in between her toes, mimicking the motion of his cock inside her only moments ago. She moaned loudly, her hands grasping at the pillows, searching for something to hold on to, as the world fell away. Had anyone told her that her feet were sensitive, or that having a man suck her toes would send such intense pleasure rushing through her, she would have thought they were insane. How could he still look hot, with her toes in his mouth.

Mark moved closer, draping her legs over his shoulders. On his knees at the bottom of the bed, he lifted her hips until they rested on his thighs and his cock was once against nestled at the soft, wet entrance of her pussy. Sliding in more slowly this time, he savoured every second of it as he sank into her wetness. Mark began to fuck her slowly with short, gentle strokes, for every thrust of his cock inside her, his tongue slipped between her toes, taking the pleasure higher.

"Mark, oh my god baby"

"Touch your breasts for me darling, Show me what you like" Mark wanted her to pleasure herself she had never done that before, Her hands moved to cup her breasts, her tiny hands and pink nipples, had him fighting the urge to slam his cock into her. He wanted to go slow, not to fuck her, he wanted to make love to her, to show her that she was so much more to him that he could ever imagine.

"Oh god darlin that's it, fuck you are so beautiful, so sexy"

"I'm not, Not really" she suddenly felt shy, in front of her older lover, that sounded strange but he was her lover. Where they went after this night only god knew. She loved him so much, so fucking much.

"If you could see what I see, you wouldn't say that… You have a body that is made for me darlin, made for me to love , strong but soft and giving, and you belong to me darling me!"

As he pushed into her, his hard cock nudging her clit with each thrust, saying the most hottest things, as her orgasm swept her away. It wasn't as mind blowing as the climaxes before. It was so gentle, so loving, but no less powerful. The contractions began deep inside her, slow and rhythmic and lasting for what seemed an eternity, it left her sobbing softly. When he came inside her, his hot cum squirting deep into her, she couldn't stop the tears that flowed. In an evening, she had lived the fantast that had consumed her for the last year and a bit. That he wanted her, found her sexy was simply more than she could take.

Mark held her tight as he slid down beside her, kissing her lightly along her collarbone, her neck

"This is the first of many times Nick, and later when I've had a chance to recover, will also be the first of many nights. You are mine darlin, you belong to me mind body and soul. I love you little one"

"I don't understand Mark, never have you shown any interest in me, What you love me?"

"To be fair darling, you never gave me any indication you wanted me, you just recorded, all your dirty thoughts in that damned diary…. I thought If I ever told you, if I ever let you see how badly I wanted you. I'd wind up getting slapped with a sexual harassment suit, or being accused of being a dirty old man, a pervert. To ache for someone as young as you and yes darlin I love you with everything I am, you own me baby girl, mind , body and soul it is yours little one all yours"

Tears in her eyes, she held him close, this older man had opened his heart to her, making her love him more. "I love you Mark, I have for over a year. I'm yours, mind, body and soul, I belong to you"

Holding each other tight, neither believing they had both felt the same way, thank god he had acted on it.

Remembering what he had said earlier "Did you really….. I mean every day?"

Her sudden shock, her shyness after everything they had shared made him smile, she was still young and so innocent, ok not so innocent now, thanks to him.

"Yes darlin I really did. I jacked off at least twice a day thinking about you, but I won't have to do that anymore darling, we can just take a page from your book"

"I think I'd like to see that" she blushed as she said it, so his little girl wanted to see him jack off did she. The idea of her watching him, having her eyes on him as he stroked his cock had his balls tingling again. She was killing him with words

"You little one are a bad girl. I'll show you darlin… happily. But if I do, you have to show me. Will you touch yourself in front of me? Bury your fingers between those slick folds and stroke your hard clit darlin" his fingers gently caressing over her naked body, feeling what his words were doing to her.

"I'd do anything for you Mark, anything" she belonged to this man, like he did to her. there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for him. His cock pulsed to life, but he knew neither were up for more just yet.

"We'll put that to the test soon enough" Lying there with his naughty assistant sprawled naked in his arms, Mark knew that is was only the beginning for them. He look forward to challenging her, to exploring her fantasises, and to introducing her to al the sensual delights that could be found in both pleasure and pain, as they fell into a deep sleep, both were grateful that he had found her diary.


End file.
